Golpe Baixo
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Um dia na rotina de casados de Chase e Cameron. Fluff


Sumário: Um dia normal na rotina de casados de Chase e Cameron. Fluff

Disclaimer: Não, não sou dona de nada. Quem dera.

Gênero: comédia.

N/A: Chase e Cameron foram recontratados pelo House, ok?

**Golpe baixo**

Cameron acordou com um raio de sol iluminando sua face.

-Merda! - Ela tampou os olhos com as mãos e soltou um longo suspiro. Mais um dia. Não, não queria acordar. Olhou para o rosto adormecido de seu marido e sentiu toda a irritação esvair-se aos poucos. Era isso uma das coisas que ela simplesmente "odiava"sobre Robert Chase: por mais que ela procurasse motivos, ela nunca conseguia achar um para ficar com raiva dele. Mas ela nunca iria lhe contar como sem mesmo pronunciar uma palavra, ele mexia com ela. O empurrou para o lado.

- Robert! Vamos acordar.

Ele murmurou algo incompreensível para os ouvidos de qualquer pessoa de fora. Só que Cameron já havia passado tempo demais com ele, tempo suficiente para interpretar seus grunhidos. Esse, em particular, significava: Só mais cinco minutos.

- Nem mais nem menos, Robert, levanta, agora.

Ele soltou um palavrão e virou para o outro lado. Ela rolou os olhos. Como ele podia ser tão infantil assim?

- Vamos ser despedidoooos! - Ela apertou-lhe a barriga, fazendo o australiano pular da cama.

- Mas que bela maneira de se acordar uma pessoa. - Chase disse ainda meio groge.

- É a única também.

- Dormiu bem, querida?

- Não, com você roncando a noite toda fica um pouco dificil. Agora vamos senão chegaremos atrasad...oh não! - Ele caira no sono outra vez. - Não, Robert! Não brinca comigo! - Ela o empurrou várias vezes sem êxito. - Robert Chase, se você não acordar em cinco segundos, eu juro que te mato. Cinco. - Ela começou a contar olhando-o com cuidado.

O cabelo dessarumando tampava-lhe um dos olhos. Incrível como seu cabelo brilhava iluminado pelo sol. Era sexy

- Quatro...

E aqueles lábios...tão vermelhos...tão...beijáveis...Ela mordeu os dela. Melhor desistir. Não pegaria bem estuprar o próprio marido adormecido.

- Você tem quinze minutos de sono. - Ela pegou a toalha e entrou no banheiro. Sabia o quanto Chase ficaria chateado ao descobrir que ela foi tomar banho sem ele e imaginava em sua cabeça a hora em que ele acordaria e perceberia a água do chuveiro correndo.Sorriu. _Bem-feito para ele, quem manda não acordar na hora certa?_ Se deliciou com essa visão por uns minutos mas logo se arrependeu. Ele não era o único que gostava de tomar banho juntos. Ficou com uma esperança tola de que ele simplesmente acordaria e apareceria por trás dela, a abraçando..._Merda! Quem mandou ter um marido tão preguiçoso assim?_

Saiu do banho e lá estava ele. Dormindo. Virou-se de costas.

- Você perdeu, querido. - Deslizou a toalha vagarosamente pelas costas fazendo-a cair no chão. - Mas nunca é tarde demais, sabe? - Fazia a voz mais sexy que conseguia.

Foi então que olhou-o mais uma vez e ele estava do mesmo jeito que estava antes. Dormindo.

Ela puxou a toalha de volta, rangeu os dentes e foi até ele irritada. Finalmente pegou seu travesseiro e pressionou-o contra a face do marido que, acordou em poucos segundos desesperado por respirar.

- O que foi isso? - Estava ofegante. - Tentativa de Homicídio?

- Doloso.

- Espera. Que horas são? - Ele esfregou os olhos.

- Hora de acordar, bebê. - Respondeu completamente sarcástica enquanto se vestia.

- Que diabos eu fiz pra merecer esse tratamento?

- Ah, esquece!

Chase rolou os olhos. Ela já tinha tomado banho e não o esperara. _Merda! Quem mandara ter uma esposa tão impaciente?_

- Onde está a chave do carro?

- O quê? Você também não vai me esperar?

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso, Robert. Você vai no seu carro, eu vou no meu.

- Por que não chegamos juntos como qualquer casal normal?

- Porque nós não somos um casal normal. Casais normais acordam juntos e tomam banho juntos.

- É por isso? Por que eu fiquei dormindo?

- Não é nada, cadê as chaves do meu carro?

- Aqui. - Cameron tremeu com essa resposta.

- Me dá.

- Venha pegar.

- Isso é infantil.

- Falou a pessoa que tava de birra agora a pouco.

- Eu não estava fazendo birra.

- Repita isso fazendo beicinho agora.

- O que você quer?

- Admita que me ama e que não vive sem mim.

- Daonde veio isso?

- Não consegue? - Ele fingiu jogar a chave pela janela. - É fácil: Eeeeuuu teeee aaaaammmoooo. Sua vez

- Isso é ridículo. - Ela já estava rindo.

- Por que? Se continuar assim vou achar que realmente não sente nada por mim mesmo.

- Eu não te amo. Eu amo o sexo.

- Legal. Por isso que você decidiu se casar com o sexo, tomar café da manhã, almoçar e jantar com ele..É o sexo que te consola quando você chora assistindo aqueles seriados malucos.

- Você é tão espirituoso. - Ela se aproximou dele.

- Três palavras. Não é tão difíc... - Ele se calou de repente ao sentir a mulher pressionando seu corpo contra o dele. Se beijaram com paixão e Chase soltou a chave em cima da mesa. Esta, ao sentir as mãos do marido acariciando-lhe a cintura, o empurrou para a cama e pegou as chaves na mesa.

Chase a olhou chocado.

- Isso foi um golpe baixo.

- É isso que você merece depois do que falou ontem a noite!

- O que eu falei? Pro Jason? Nosso vizinho?

- Não se lembra, amor? Foi algo como: Oh, liga não, essa garota gosta de você, ela só está de doce. Você tem que assumir o controle da situação devagarzinho, sem deixá-la perceber.

- O que isso tem demais?

- Eu estou no controle. Sempre estive.

- Isso é infantil, sabia?

- Eu é que estou no controle. Não você.

- Você é que veio me procurar.

- Por causa do sexo.

- Ou talvez porque você estava com medo de se deixar apaixonar por mim. Tinha medo que eu a magoasse. Eu então tive que te mostrar que eu não ia fazer isso, que contigo ia ser diferente. Coisa que eu fiz majestosamente bem com a historia das terças-feiras.

- Foi bonitinho mas eu não estou apaixonada por você. - Ela se dirigiu a porta e parou ao girar a chave. Não haveria resposta dele?

- Hey! - Ela ficou aliviada com o chamado.

- O que foi?

Chase se aproximou sorrindo dela.

- O quê? - Cameron já estava ficando nervosa com a falta de explicação dele.

Subitamente ele se ajoelhou, levantou a blusa da mulher e beijou-lhe a barriga carinhosamente. Eles se fitaram. E ela se abaixou para ficar do mesmo tamanho que ele.

- Isso foi um golpe baixo. - Dizendo isso, se jogou em cima de Chase, num beijo ardente. Ele a fez levantar e a tomou nos braços, jogando-lhe na cama. Ela puxou -o para si, entreaçando as mãos em seus cabelos enquanto ele iniciava uma nova série de beijos.

Ele então parou do nada.

- E o House?

Cameron fingiu-se de desentedida.

- Eu gostava muito dele, mas acho que não daria certo. Você sabe, preciso de um marido que eu possa controlar.

- Acordou hoje cheia de graça, não?

- Nós estamos começando a fazer sexo e você vem me falar do House? Você pediu pra ouvir isso!

- Deus, espero que a Sophie não puxe esse lado da mãe!

- Como você sabe que é menina?

- Sabendo.

- Que beleza. Então é bom que você saiba que vai trabalhar em dobro pra garantir as melhores roupas, maquiagens, jóias...

- Ok, ok. Será um menino então! Como você preferir.

- Eu nunca disse que preferia um menino.

- Mas então por quê?

- Simplesmente porque eu amo te contrariar. - E falando isso, ela plantou um beijo suave e sereno nos lábios dele.

- Não acho que House vai se importar se faltarmos um dia, não é?

- Uhum. - Cameron assentiu puxando-o para ela.


End file.
